


Is It Still Suicide?

by Jacob



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob/pseuds/Jacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do Not Own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Is It Still Suicide?

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Own.

Lily Potter looked up from her baby names book when a bright light filled the nursery that she was in. When the light dimmed, a boy of about 18 stood in the middle of the room. He was short, only about her height of 5'5" with messy black hair and bright green eyes hidden behind round black glasses.

By this time Lily was on her feet with her wand out, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The boy looked at her and she gasped when she noticed that, though the colour of his eyes was bright, his eyes looked dull and dead, "Who I am is of no consequence. Or at least it won't shortly. As for why I'm here? I'm here to stop a lot of pain and suffering though I'm sorry I have to do this." He said as he slowly drew his wand.

Lily narrowed her own green eyes, "Do what?"

"Apstraho." The boy said pointing his wand at her slightly swollen stomach.

She cried out when she realized what was happening, but she was too slow to save her unborn child. She collapsed onto the floor in tears before glaring up at the boy who had taken her child. She was shocked when she noticed tears in his own eyes before he said, "I truly am sorry. Good-bye mom." The boy then seemed to fade into nothingness.


End file.
